


The Hunter

by RedScreams



Series: GFD Short Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cavemen, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle femdom, Height Differences, Strangers to Lovers, some hunting-related violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScreams/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: A short but passionate hunter becomes fascinated by an exotic huntress
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: GFD Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529081
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Using canon characters this time, especially since K18 gets very little love (especially in sex stuff), and I always wanted to write a prehistoric setting so it really fit together well in my head

The day was sunny and ripe for the hunt. The grand event that filled every male with strength and pride among his group… Unfortunately, no one told that to Krillin, who scrambled to catch up to the rest. The hairy, burly looking yet noseless warrior hastily put on his mammoth-furred clothing as he ran out.

But they were far too gone for him to catch up, making him grumble and fume until he threw a rock overhead. He sighed and cooled down, and his furrowed brow showed a resolve to find the largest creature he could find to gloat to the others. Or at least to find enough food to not go hungry! 

His greatest friend in nature was the water, and he followed this “blood of the land” in hopes of finding the stream’s end. Animals of all types gathered there, and fish were acceptable snacks. His trusty spear was firmly held as he scanned the area. He groaned and his shoulders slumped at the lack of any large beasts, and he half-heartedly went to the shore to find a fish that could sate his hunger.

While waiting for fish to slow down, his eyes dully looked up to avoid staring at the same pattern for so long. It was an instinctive motion, but something did catch his eye and caused him to grunt in shock. A large hill overlooking the stream had a person watching him. He couldn’t get a good look, only that it wasn’t someone in his group. Light features with a fairly slender frame, but those cold eyes were what struck him the most. As he stared, the stranger walked away from his view and went behind the hill.

His mouth was agape and his body was tense, only taken out of his trance when swishing sounds were heard below him. Fear subsided as a good meal approached him. A large, green catfish-like creature swam lazily around the shore gulping up smaller prey. Krillin’s grin grew widely and he chuckled confidently. He readied his spear, tip-toed closer to the edge, and bided his time until the moment was right. One wrong move and there goes his breakfast. Sweat beading down, his thrust forward and hit the target with full force. Bingo!

Krillin held the spear up high in victory, laughing and smiling excitedly. Content with his catch, he proudly rested the spear to his shoulder and headed back home. A screech from above caught him off guard, however, and his shivering response caused the spear to drop. He fumbled to get the flopping catfish until an implausibly period-inaccurate pterodactyl swooped down to clutch the catfish. 

He shouted at the pest and ran up to it as he swung his spear frantically, but the winged scavenger squawked back and pecked at his thick fur clothing enough to cause holes. Krillin shouted more and more and threw his spear at it, but the pterodactyl was too far high even for his strength. He kicked the ground in rage and shouted a bunch of profanities, scaring away nearby frogs. 

Heavy breathing took over and anger gave way to disappointment, and he slumped toward a nearby stone to sit on. Krillin rested his head on his palms and sighed, feeling like a loser who has to eat something he didn’t earn. His melancholy slipped as he heard a rustling sound around him and he turned around quickly. He didn’t see anything, or hear for that matter. But the presence was felt. The silence died as a human jumped up and yelled like a lion, causing Krillin to shakily grab his spear. Then he stopped as the impact was made.

His body writhed until he slowly opened them and found himself unscathed as he checked all over his body. Krillin looked at the spear and saw it impale a large arachnid to his side. One bite would have easily been fatal. His body squirmed at the sight, desperately moving his eyes away from it and following the spear. Then he finally saw the weapon’s user.

A woman, considerably taller than him, looked down at the head-sized spider. Her icy blues eyes shifted to Krillin, causing him to shudder. She gave an annoyed look as she brushed her light blond hair away from her face. Krillin looked at her athletic build and striped panther clothes, and he felt a mixture of intimidation and arousal piercing his head and body. 

As a sign of courtesy, he planted his hand on his chest and hesitantly said “K-Krillin.”

Her expression changed little and she trekked back without saying a word. Krillin was confused by her from start to finish as he headed back home. His fist rested on his chin as he pondered this strange woman. So aloof in demeanor, and yet she followed him? But it was a common route after all. And yet, she _did_ save him. Or was she just hungry rather than kind? 

No clear answers came to him, and he was exhausted by the amount of thinking. By the time he came back to the camp, the other warriors were there eating some cooked bear meat. A tall, large apeish man greeted him loudly and offered him a piece. Krillin wondered about his pride dropping, but the hot scent was too good to pass up and inhaled the meat.

A younger warrior, the tall one’s maturing son, coaxed Krillin about his empty capture. Krillin groaned and explained away, including the catfish’s theft. A pointy haired warrior chided him and questioned Krillin’s sense of group pride. But the tall one and his son were sympathetic and heard him out. Krillin wondered if he should tell them about the woman, but opted against it as he himself couldn’t explain her.

____

The night passed and the group headed out, but Krillin managed to get up in time to hunt with the other men. Silence was easily broken up by the tall one’s good-natured but impulsive actions and the pointy-haired one’s angry comments. Krillin and the son had to bear it and laugh as long as nothing went too heated. 

A successful hunt led to them all enjoying slabs of juicy theropod steaks, which the tall one wolfed down with ease. Krillin enjoyed being able to eat a meal he helped earn, smiling with youthful glee as he chomped down. He canceled a bite as his eyes peered away, and he saw the strange woman near some trees.

The son caught onto Krillin’s mood change and asked him what was wrong, with the other two looking at him. He bashfully waved his hands and played it off, saying he thought he saw a deer. The pointy-haired one scoffed at him making a big deal out of such a common thing. Krillin sighed, but he kept looking at her until she walked to the side.

Krillin’s intrigue ate him alive, and he had to know more about this stranger. He excused himself to the group and said he had to take a leak, confusing the tall one about the sudden politeness until he shrugged and resumed eating. Krillin took a slab of cooked meat with him undetected as he ambled to a tree, and he used it to jog to the woman’s whereabouts. 

He spied on her stalking a rabbit with her spear out. He stayed quiet as he let her hunt, amazement filling his eyes and mouth. Krillin wasn’t a stranger to women, but the only other one who _hunted_ had long since gone away. Not to mention having an unpredictable, wild side after sneezing. The stranger captivated him in both exotic beauty and cool temperament. 

She skulked the rabbit for a moment and threw her spear with sharp force. It broke the wind as it hurled toward the rabbit. Surprising her and Krillin, however, it barely missed its torso and the rabbit scurried away. The huntress kicked the earth in frustration and growled. So she _can_ feel emotions, Krillin thought. He let her vent out her anger until she simmered, a stoic expression that he was familiar to appeared.

Krillin beamed as he greeted her, causing the woman to quickly turn and reel back. He nervously chuckled and repeated “Krillin! Krillin!” She was less defensive, but her face still wasn’t kind. He whipped out his meat, showing it to her with a bright smile. She looked at the steak and his face and turned her head away. Her growling stomach gave away her desires, and he was amused by her still trying to stay cool. He squatted and put down the meat on some grass, waving to her as he headed back to his group.

She was instantly suspicious, but her hunger got the better of her and she cautiously walked to the meat. Smelling it proved safe, and she took small bites. Which soon turned into ravenous ones as she let her instincts take over. A final gulp gave her a satisfied smile, and she headed back to her own home as she thought more about the short warrior. He didn’t seem to be cunning, and was indeed anxious than anything. And to give up fresh meat to someone who was cold to him? He was either a great hunter or a dumb, kind one. Both admittedly appealed to her. The manly physique didn’t hurt either, nose or not.

____

A repeating tradition would be for Krillin to share a surplus of his kills to the woman who called herself “Eiteen”, though this soon got to his body and made him a bit weaker. This would soon give the woman enough pity to share her own food with Krillin. Male ego was at first an issue with this exchange, but he soon got used to her being a hunting equal. He confessed to liking the generosity of someone else from time to time instead of being treated as doing unrecognized work. 18 in turn liked being an accepted huntress instead of being told to routinely gather berries.

One afternoon had 18 inviting Krillin to hunt with her, and he simply couldn’t refuse the offer. They tracked a deer for minutes, preparing to strike it down. But a powerful bellow scared it away, likewise freaking out Krillin and concerning 18. A saurian head peeked out of the forest and sniffed around. Its head alone was easily the size of both of them, and 18’s hand covered Krillin’s mouth as she clutched to her chest. Krillin was shuddering from the massive beast, but 18’s sudden protectiveness was comforting. It also wasn’t the worst place to be held for that matter. 

18’s face was locked on to the giant Allosaurus as its full body came into view. Larger than even the woolly mammoths themselves, there was so sense in being stupid enough to try and fight it. Their best bet would be to keep quiet, though Krillin’s muffled whinging was making that difficult. The Allosaurus sniffed around and shifted its head to their direction, causing Krillin’s fleeing instinct to surge. But 18’s cool head reassured him, and his gulp was the last movement he made before freezing. A moment passed, and the behemoth grew bored of surveying this piece of land and headed off to find prey to chase. 

They waited until the creature’s massive, undulating tail was out of view. The thunderous footsteps faded little by little, until 18 decided it was safe to move around. To her annoyance, however, Krillin seemed content to bury himself in her chest. She flicked his forehead and his nervous chuckle showed he got the message. 

They moved onward to find more small game, but Krillin couldn’t help but make excited praising sounds next to her. 18 tried to act above it all, but his bright face made her attempts falter. A small confident smile came out of her and Krillin was glad to see her enjoying his company despite his fear being shown back there. 

___

The other men accompanied their mates in a couples ritual that occurred around this time of the season, Krillin’s heartache got to him. Instead of the usual pang of loneliness he felt in prior ones, his resolution to change that routine heightened thanks to his adventures with 18. On his way to 18, he tripped on a stone and fell flat on his face. At least no one was there to laugh at him as he twitched and moaned. He looked behind to see the culprit; a deep blue gem. The lapis lazuli caught his eye and it hit him that it would be the perfect gift to the gorgeous huntress. If she accepted, he would feel elated! But if she denied? He would at least get the comfort of her honest rejection.

He found 18 gazing at the sky while sitting on a stone, her right leg bent back and her left one dangled carelessly. Her thoughtful pose made him slow down his gift giving, and he hid the gem as he yelled out to her and waved. 18’s daze was broken, and she turned to him. Her stoic facade giving away slowly but surely with a small smile and her right leg stretching out, which gave Krillin encouragement to come forward.

Krillin asked her if she was well, and she answered truthfully with a shaking head. She opened up that she appreciated his gifts, but there was another layer. 18 gestured with a hand over her mouth as she pointed to Krillin. He nodded. She said the food she personally got was given to another man who was overcoming a serious attack. Krillin’s heart sunk and his shoulders slumped. 18 couldn’t help but laugh, and she said the man was her brother. The relief Krillin felt was like a boulder off his chest. She continued and said Krillin’s gifts helped give her strength needed for both siblings.

Krillin’s cheeks turned a rosy shade and he rubbed his head, trying to downplay his role. But it did show him that she was never truly cold, just looking out for herself and her brother with hunger playing against her. His mind drifted from shyness and he remembered why he came to her, showing 18 the lapis lazuli in his hand. It was the first time he saw genuine surprise from her. However subtle her eyes and mouth might seem to anyone else, Krillin saw them as shining stars. The genuine awe she held had him twirling his fingers in excitement as she took in the gem. 

18 held it with her elegant fingers, cooing at the colorful stone in all its angles. She turned to Krillin as her normally pale face start to redden, confusing him as he felt he might have embarrassed her. Her expression was tranquil and she slowly leaned over to him, causing him to shudder again. But his fear was quelled as she gave him a small kiss on his lips, his fast heartbeat now caused by a different and much more exciting emotion. 

She clutched it to her smilodon-fur chest, which Krillin tried to not stare at too long. 18 giggled at his coyness, and yet her own eyes caught a generous bulge under his mammoth underwear. Amorous intentions were filling her too, and she came up with a way to satisfy both of them. She tapped Krillin’s shoulder and pointed to a boulder. His befuddled expression made her lift the skirt-like fur to show her eagerness, making him blush profusely but nodding energetically. 

___

They frolicked to the stony landmark and looked around for any predators or voyeurs, laughing all the way. Once the coast was clear, 18 kissed Krillin deeply and his body melted from her tongue’s controlled movements. His muscular arms grabbed 18’s lithe yet athletic body and was elated by how firm yet soft she felt. Every bit of her torso was felt up but she stopped at her breasts, not groping them until her smile gave the go-ahead. 

18 was amused by how he beamed at the sight of her perky breasts and fondled them like he was an adolescent. But she enjoyed his eagerness all the same, especially as it turned into him suckling and licking her nipples. His short height giving him the perfect vantage point for going face-first to her boobs was not lost on either of them. Her moans were quiet but breathy, and Krillin wasn’t dissuaded by her restraint after being so used to her coolness. 

As great as her breasts were, he couldn’t help but admire her entire body. He kissed and licked her belly and waist until he got to 18’s crotch and removed her lower clothing. Brief hesitation was steamrolled by enthusiastic licking, smiling as he was able to really please this amazing huntress. She gripped his head with one and held her boob with another as her legs shook from the vigorous oral. Her clit getting sucked finally got her to moan out loud, giving Krillin a good bit of male pride.

18 tapped his shoulder and motioned him to stand up. He complied and it was her turn to use him. She was much more precise with her teasing, going for nibbles and even small bites across his chest and abs. Sadistic smirking painted her face as she pinched his nipples and ran her nails across his creases. Krillin shuddered in delight despite a tiny worry over what this said about him and pain. It went away as she knelt and pulled up his fur clothing to finally see the bulging gift.

A mischievous grin came over her as she ran her hand across his lengthy dick. Anticipation was nerve-racking to Krillin but exciting to 18, and she trailed her tongue around his tip as she looked up at his pained but aroused face. She gave a slight giggle before bobbing her head forward on his rod, yet it was long enough to get her to hit a gag reflex if she went too far. The choking sound made Krillin prouder than he wanted to admit. Still, she kept at a steady pace and length, finding a nice rhythm as she took it in.

Sensing his hips bucking forward and manually gripping her head as he was thrusting gave her a frustrated initial reaction until she let him use up his testosterone fueled energy. It was nice to take a break, but she tapped his thigh to get him to stop. The momentum was hard to stop but eventually he exited her mouth, and her panting took a while to calm as well. 

18 tugged Krillin’s hand down and motioned him to lay on his back against short grass, and she climbed on top of him. She steadied herself as her pussy was connecting to Krillin’s almost absurdly large dick, and she grabbed it to hold it so she wouldn’t hurt either of them. A pleasant gasp escaped her and she began riding on his dick. Could this have been the first cowgirl position in mankind’s history? **Perhaps.** But making history was the last thing they thought about, as 18 humped faster and deeper onto Krillin’s hips. 

Her riding was a mix of passion and aggression, giving her all into this intercourse as her body glistened from all her energy. Krillin was nearly stunned by all this pleasure, but he couldn’t sit back while she was doing all the work. He held her closer and lifted his head up to get closer to her chest, sucking on her tits while she fucked him. It was dynamite to her senses, and she kept pounding onto him until she was at the brim. Her motions were driven by lust, and the feeling of him cumming inside of her didn’t stop her. Krillin was writhing as she continued her primal action, only slowing down gradually as her own orgasm came and satisfied her.

She lifted herself off despite putting in so much exertion, and she looked at his semen dripping from her. Her poker face was unusual for Krillin, who was panicking at the fear of getting her pregnant. 18 looked blase about the whole thing, even assured, which in turn got Krillin to calm down. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing to be a father. His dumb smile endeared him to 18, who rested up much easier than him despite doing most of the fucking.

The yellow sun descended, signalling the two that it was time to depart. But as 18 got up, Krillin softly grabbed her hand and she looked at him curiously. He gestured to his camp’s place as an invitation to spend the night. She smiled but shook her head, saying she still has to care for her brother. Krillin went on and made a gesture to show that both of them could stay at the camp if the other men gave the go-ahead.

The kind gesture got her to brush her ruffled hair and blush before giving him a long kiss. She said nothing more as she put on her fur clothing and headed off with a content smile. Krillin relaxed at the eventful day and rested with his hands behind his head. The moment ended rather abruptly as the dimming sunset gave way to snarling animal sounds, scaring him enough to bolt up and run back to camp as he hastily put his clothes on.


End file.
